This invention relates to a unique slider block for use in a scroll compressor to prevent reverse rotation at shutdown.
Scroll compressors generally include two scroll members each having a base with a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The two wraps interfit and move into contact to define a plurality of compression chambers. One of the wraps is moved through an orbital movement relative to the other. During the orbital movement, the wraps of the orbiting scroll move along the wraps of the fixed scroll and the compression chambers are compressed towards a discharge point. Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized as they efficiently compress refrigerant. However, there are many challenges in the design of a scroll compressor.
One challenge is to eliminate noise that occurs at shutdown of the scroll compressor. At shut down there will typically be a quantity of compressed fluid between the orbiting and fixed scroll wraps. Since the motor is no longer driving the orbiting scroll, the compressed fluid may sometimes to drive the orbiting scroll in a reverse rotational direction relative to the fixed scroll member. This reverse rotation is undesirable and causes noise at shutdown. This noise may be interpreted by a consumer as a design or unit flaw. Thus, it is desirable to eliminate reverse rotation at shutdown.